The Moon
and (Excluding Taco) |first_appearance = Sweet Tooth |last_appearance = This Episode Is About Basketball}} The Moon is a celestial body which is in the Earth system. The Moon is not in orbit around the Earth, but instead, Earth and the Moon are in binary planetary, as stated in Sweet Tooth (or triple planet system in that situation). It has no atmosphere and it is very easily viewed from the Earth's surface, as it is only 400,000 kilometers away (or directly in contact with Earth as of Questions Answered). It plays a significant role in Four Goes Too Far, where rides in Golf Ball's rocket to the Moon in order to avoid the Twinkle of Contagion, while latches on and follows. Taco lets go of the rocket and falls back to Earth mid flight. After they land on the Moon, the rocket malfunctions resulting in Bleh and ABNTT being unable to return. They were stuck there until Questions Answered when Donut united the Earth and the Moon by squishing the Earth through a camera that was capable of transporting matter. It is currently next to Earth. Coverage In Bridge Crossing, both the Earth and the moon got attracted by Needle's Cake, but then Needle's cake got popped by Needle It appeared in the night sky in Don't Lose Your Marbles and Reveal Novum. In Get Digging, it was seen when Puffball was flying over the Goiky Canal, multiple moons were seen when they were flying over Planetland. In Four Goes Too Far, went to the Moon with Golf Ball's rocket to escape the Twinkle of Contagion, grabbed onto their rocket too. Then they stared at each other to make the twinkle pass to each other, then Taco tells Bell to look at the moon, causing her to get the twinkle. But then the rocket got destroyed. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, and are still on the Moon, they use Robot Flower to control Remote, but fails and gets up for elimination. In Questions Answered, Donut makes the whole Earth go through his camera, causing the Earth to be on the Moon. Then 8-ball gets crushed by both the Moon and the Earth for his elimination. In This Episode Is About Basketball, the Moon appears in the background occasionally throughout the episode. Geography The Moon surface varies from light gray rocks to dark gray rocks, and has many craters on it from many asteroids and other space objects hitting it's surface. The Moon, at least the part that and visited, did not have any mountains, while the surface itself is quite rough with many several meter high extrusions and craters coming out of the ground. Trivia * It is the only other celestial body other than Earth that members of the BFDI cast have gone to. * The Moon is one of two objects in the Earth system. The other is Earth. ** However, in Sweet Tooth and Bridge Crossing, it is one of three objects, due to Needle's Cake not being destroyed yet. * It is presumed that the Moon is a part of Cloudy's planet collection as The Moon in the BFDI universe is technically a planet. *In Four Goes Too Far, Bell has the twinkle transmitted to her by glaring at the moon. *In BFB 8, Donut transports the whole Earth to The Moon with his new camera, thus making the Moon and the Earth very close to each other. *Donut uses the Moon and the Earth to eliminate 8-Ball by squishing him between them. *This Episode Is About Basketball is the first episode where the Moon is visible during the day. Gallery BFDI Moon's Surface.PNG|ABNTT and Bleh land on the moon. Moon in BFDIA 2.PNG|The moon in BFDIA 2. The Earth, The Moon and Needle's Cake.PNG There is always at chance it could return to Earth.PNG Very pretty Moon.PNG About to Send a Signal.PNG Watching TV on the Moon.PNG Angry Basketball.png Earth and Moon Uniting.PNG|Earth and Moon being united Earth and Moon Together.PNG 8-Ball being squished between the Earth and the Moon.PNG|8-Ball being squished between the Earth and the Moon. Moon ).png|Moon Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-11-12-411.jpg|Moon in the background. bandicam 2018-04-14 11-20-46-931.jpg|The moon. bandicam 2018-04-14 11-21-00-750.jpg Assets Moon_good.png Moon_).png Moon (BFDI Season 1).png Category:Places Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Bleh Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items